Nothing is The Way it Seems
by EnviousNightmare
Summary: In this story these teens deal with things and find comfort in the arms of someone unexpected. Who knew they would end up together?
1. Chapter 1 Why Wait?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the idea.

Author note: So this is my first one, let me know how you like the first chapter.

I know it's short, but I expect longer ones. I'm expecting to write a lot for this story.

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Why Wait?**

**(Clare)**

I was laying in bed after waking up from a nightmare. Waiting for my alarm to go off seemed to take forever, so instead i just got up and turned it off. After i turned my alarm off i checked the time, seeing as i wasn't supposed to get up for another hour, i decided to go in and take a shower before Mom, Glen and Jake got up. i walked out of my room quietly and grabbed a towel from the linen closet before heading to the bathroom. Just as I was about to walk into the bathroom a hand came down on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see who it was. To my surprise Jake, my step-brother, was standing there with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing, you've been up early for the last week. What's going on? Are you really that upset that you and Eli broke up?" Jake questioned me in a hushed voice trying to not wake our parents.

"I just woke up so I could take a shower without being bugged," I lied, then shrugged Jake's hand off my shoulder and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door. I started getting undressed while avoiding looking in the mirror. After i got undressed, I went over turning the shower on. After setting the shower to the right temperature I stepped into the hot water. After staying in the water for five minutes I decided I should probably wash my hair now. I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair, thinking about these last few weeks. "Why now? Why wait?" I thought to myself. Clearly the shower wasn't helping, so I rinsed my hair and turned the shower off. I wrapped the towel around my body and unlocked the bathroom door, peeping my head out making sure Jake went back into his room. After I made sure, I ran into my room, closing and locking the door so I could get dressed.

I spent about thirty minutes trying to find something to wear. I decided on a floral dress that came just below my knees. I grabbed a white sweater and put it on over the dress since it was a little chilly outside. After I got dressed, I checked the time seeing as I still had 45 minutes before I had to leave, I went over to my full length mirror hanging on the back of my door. I had dark purple bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep. After getting my cross necklace from my dresser and putting it on, I start brushing my hair. After ten minutes of trying to tame my wild curls I gave up and just put on my favorite white headband and applied cover-up on to hid my lack of sleep. After putting lip gloss on, I slipped a pair of white flats on, grabbed my back pack and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going this early?" My mothers voice questioned from the kitchen.

"I have an assignment that I have to finish with Alli," I lied to her hoping that would be enough for her to let me go.

"Okay, just come home right after school," My mom said before taking a drink of coffee.

After she said that, I ran out of the house into the chilly weather. I walked to the Dot to get something to eat since school didn't start for thirty minutes. When I walked in I saw Fitz behind the counter working. I walked to the counter.

"Hey, Clare," Fitz smiled at me.

"Hey, Fitz. Can i get a coffee and a blueberry muffin," I said pulling out some money.

"Sure thing," Fitz said getting a muffin and making coffee, "want it to go?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, I have to get to school," I mumbled.

"Is something going on Clare? You seem kind of down," He questioned me while pouring coffee into a to go cup for me.

"Just thinking about some things," I replied before sighing.

"What about?" He asked, handing me the coffee.

"Why Eli waited until now to dump me. He broke up with me because he can't get over his ex," I sighed looking down at my hands.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Clare. He's a asshole, he never deserved you," Fitz said quietly before continuing, "You'll find someone better."

"I hope so, I should get going to school now though. Bye Fitz," I said before grabbing my coffee and muffin and running out the door.

**(Maya)**

I sat in the car with Katie on the way to school, looking out the window. "Why'd we have to leave so early?" I groaned.

"Because I have to work on stuff for the paper and I want to see Marisol. I already told you this! God don't you listen to anything?" Katie snapped at me.

Sometimes I hated having an older sister, the only good thing about getting to school early was that Tris also had to be here early too. As we pulled into the parking lot I jumped out of the car and ran over to Tris. "Tris! I'm so glad you're here!" I squealed.

"Maya! Why are you here so early?" Tris asked me while smiling.

"Wicked witch of the west wanted to get to school early," I laughed, "Let me guess, Owen had to get here early for Hockey practice?"

"Yeah, every morning. Why can't he just stop doing sports? I'm sick of always having to come to school early!" Tris complained.

"Well just think of it this way, Katie and Owen graduate this year and then we won't have to deal with them anymore," I laughed when Tris smiled.  
"That's what i'm waiting for, them to be gone. Then i won't be known as the 'Jock's little brother' and you won't be known as the 'Bitches little sister' we'll be known as Maya and Tris, the fabulous besties!" He went on and on but i kind of zoned out on him when i saw Clare walking up looking distracted and sad.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the idea.

Author note: Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2- Who Knew**

**(Maya)**

"That's what I'm waiting for, them to be gone. Then i won't be known as the 'Jock's little brother' and you won't be known as the 'Bitches little sister' we'll be known as Maya and Tris, the fabulous besties!" He went on and on but i kind of zoned out on him when i saw Clare walking up looking distracted and sad.

"Tris, does Clare look different?" I asked in the middle of his sentence.

"What?" Tris asks looking over in the direction I was looking. "Well I don't talk to her well enough to know if she's looking or acting different, why?"

"I'm just concerned, she looks like she's deep in thought and sad about whatever she's thinking about. I'm going to go talk to her, see if there's something wrong. Bye Tris, see you in class!" I shout to him as I was over to Clare.

**(Clare)**

As I was walking to the school, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. I looked up to see Maya Matlin coming up to me calling my name. I started wondering why she was walking up to me, we didn't exactly have a lot in common except that we were both friends with Adam. Thinking about Adam just made me think of Eli again and all the feelings I had been feeling came back. How could he just dump me like that! How is he still not over Julia? My thoughts were interrupted by Maya waving her hand in my face and calling out my name.

"Clare?" She asked while waving her hand in my face.

"Oh um, sorry. What were you saying? I didn't hear you," I said to the younger girl trying to get my mind away from Eli.

"I asked if you were okay. You seem down, is everything okay?" The younger girl asked me looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just deep in thought that's all." I sighed, shaking my head to forget these last few weeks. "I should get going to class though, so should you." I quickly changed the subject so she couldn't ask anymore questions.

I ran inside and starting heading to my locker accidentally bumping into someone on my way. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," I muttered before looking up to see who I bumped into. When I looked up I saw the smiling face of Luke Baker!

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Are you okay? You look like you're in a hurry, you trying to get away from someone?" He questioned looking at me. It kind of made me feel funny how he kept talking to me and was smiling at me. Most of the Ice Hounds are plain jerks and would just laugh and tell me to watch where I'm going if I had ran into them. What's different about Luke? I didn't really know him, just that he was on the Ice Hounds team and his sister is Becky Baker, friends with Jenna Middleton.

"I'm fine, just trying to get to my locker," I muttered feeling awkward. "I should get going now."

"Okay, well I'll see you around then," He said sweetly before he smirked at me.

I ran to my locker to get my books while thinking about what just happened. Was he really being nice or was I just imagining it? I don't know why he would be so nice to me, he never has been before. Or had he been nice and I just didn't realize that he was being nice to me because I was always attached to Eli? That's possible isn't it? My thoughts were yet again interrupted for the second time this morning, but this time it was by Adam.

"Hey Clare, how are things going?" Her best friend asked her like he did every morning for the last week.

"Same as always Adam. Although I think Luke Baker was being nice to me after I accidentally bumped into him earlier," I told my best friend and couldn't help but smile when I mentioned Luke's name. Was I falling for him? I barely knew him, I couldn't be falling for him! I just couldn't not when me and Eli I just broke up, it's not possible!

"Someone's got a crush on Luke!" My friend teased me and I started blushing.

"I do not have a crush on Luke!" I insisted but secretly inside I knew I totally did have a crush on him.

"Whatever you say Clare-Bear," My best friend laughed before walking to him own locker.

**(Maya)**

After Clare ran inside, I sighed knowing that something was going on but she just wasn't going to talk about it. So I headed inside to go to my own locker but as I was heading in I saw that the Ice Hounds had already got back to school. Strange, I wonder when they got back. I quickly shook my head and went into my locker to get books for my first class which unfortunately was a mixed class that I had with Owen, Dallas, and Luke great. Ice Hounds invading my class was never fun. As I got my books, I closed my locker and headed to class. When I got in class I sat down in the back like usual and waiting for class to start.

**(Bianca)**

I was walking through the halls but no one seemed to notice me, that didn't seem right. What's going on here? I always get noticed when I walk down the hall! I thought about going into the bathroom to check if I still looked good, but the first bell rang and I really did need to start going to classes on time if I'm ever going to graduate from this hell hole. So I walked into my math class and sat down at a desk wondering who else was in here because I usually don't pay attention to who comes into class.

**(Owen)**

Luke and I were walking to class laughing when the first bell rang. When we got into class, we sat down and started talking not caring who overheard us.

"She's actually pretty cute if you think about it," Luke went on and on about Clare, I'd never really talked to her but last I knew she was with Emo-Boy.

"Dude, I think she has a boyfriend. You can't date her or anything." I reminded him for the third time since he bumped into her earlier.

"I know, but still she's cute," He groaned. "I can't believe I'm going on and on about her when I barely know her, it's ridiculous!"

"Who are you talking about?" A quiet voice questioned from behind us.

"Why are you listening to our conversation?" I snapped at the girl before looking behind me to see it was little Matlin, my little brothers friend.

"I was just curious," She mumbled playing with her hands in her lap.

"We're talking about Clare Edwards," Luke said to the younger girl when I shot him a glare for saying something he continued. "do you know her? Or anything about her?"

"I kind of know her, I know that she was distracted and kind of upset this morning when she was walking up to school," The younger girl mumbled to us, but mostly Luke.

"Why was she-" Luke started when the teacher came in and started class. Luke and I turned around again and halfway paid attention to the teacher.

**(Luke)**

After the teacher started talking I just kept thinking about why Clare would be sad. Did her and her boyfriend break up? Is that why? That would make someone sad wouldn't it? I sat there for the rest of the class thinking about her. It wasn't until Owen punched my arm that I realized that class was over. I sighed and got up and the realized that I had Art with Clare next. I practically ran out of the class and to Art with Owen behind me yelling after me to meet him at break. All I did was wave in response. When I got to Art, she was already there, I smiled and went over to her.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I asked

"No, you can sit here," She muttered not looking up at me when she said it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her concerned as I sat down next to her.

"No, everything is not alright! Nothing is alright," She said on the verge of tears.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I took a chance to ask her hoping she wouldn't bite my head off for asking.

"Eli broke up with me. He's not over his dead ex." She managed to say before she started crying. I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged her.

"Hey, listen to me, he's stupid to have broken up with you. You're a great girl and you're beautiful." I smiled, trying to cheer her up

"Thanks Luke," She said between sobs "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry." She wiped away her tears.

"It's alright, it's Eli's fault not yours," I said trying to calm her down. When class started I stayed quiet until the end of class. "If you need something to get your mind off things, maybe we could hang out after school, I don't have hockey practice today." I suggested.

"That would be nice, Haven't been out in a while," She smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the steps after school then." I smiled, getting up, helping her up.

"Okay, sounds good." She smiled, grabbing her bag and walking out of the class.

**(Owen)**

I was sitting with the Ice Hounds outside waiting for Luke. We were all watching the door, break started a few minutes ago and all of us were here but Luke.

"Where the hell is he?" Dallas, our captain, complained furiously.

"Chill dude, maybe he just caught up doing something," I said trying to make an excuse for Luke when the door opened and we all looked up to see Clare coming out, strange she usually comes out right as break starts to hang out with Adam and Eli. A minute after Clare comes out the door opens again and Luke walks out.

"Dude, why are you fucking late?" Dallas jumped up going over to Luke yelling at him.

"I was making a date for after school since we don't have practice today, chill dude, it's just break." Luke laughed.

"A date? With who?" I questioned him curiously knowing that it couldn't be Clare since she was with Emo-Boy.

"Clare, me and her are hanging out after school." Luke commented with a smile on his face.

"No way dude! I thought she was with Emo-Boy?" I questioned my teammate.

"They broke up, so I'm taking her mind off of it." He smirked.

**(Maya)**

Zig, Tris and I decided to go outside at break today for the first time in a while. We hadn't really been hanging out together lately since Zig and Tori broke up but we decided we needed too. As we walked out we saw all the Ice Hounds on the steps, Dallas looked pretty pissed and it's best to avoid him when he's pissed. I was trying to listen to what they were talking about when I heard Luke talking about how Eli and Clare broke up. So that's why she was upset. I turned to Tris and Zig, "Hey guys, why don't we go sit with Clare, Alli and Jenna?" I suggested since I knew Zig had a crush on Jenna and did since he meet her.

"Sounds good!" Zig exclaimed trying not to sound to excited.  
"Zig, calm down, don't forget Tori and you just broke up," Tris reminded him.

"Oh give him a break Tris, he can get excited if he wants," I say trying to defend Zig.

We all laugh and walk over to the girls. "Hey Jenna," Zig smiles at her.

"Hey guys," All three girls say in unison and laugh.

"Can we sit with you guys?" I asked Clare.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Clare gushed. She looked happier than she was earlier which I was very happy for.

All three of us sat down talking to the older girls until the end of break. Alli and Tris were talking about fashion, Zig and Jenna talking about music and Clare and I talking about school. When the bell rang we all went our separate ways for our classes.

**I'll get an update out soon, leave reviews, tell your friends about this if you liked it. If you have any suggestions on what I should do PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Friend in The Dark Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi just the idea

Author note: So here's my newest update

**Chapter 3- A Friend in The Dark Days**

**(Clare)**

The rest of the day went by fast, after the last bell of the day rang I texted my mom to let her know I wasn't going to be home right after school. I walked to my locker to put my things away then walked out to the front steps smiling for the first time in the last week I was actually happy! I sat on the steps to wait for Luke to come out when my mom texted back.

**Mom: Okay, just be home by curfew**

Alli and Jenna walked past me telling me they would see me tomorrow and I waved by to them. After a few minutes Luke came out of the school. I smiled when I saw him. "Hey, so what are we going to do tonight?" I asked him.

"Well I thought we could go for a movie of your choice and then out to dinner," He smiled.

"That sounds great!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Lets go Beautiful," He said helping me up from the steps and walking me to his car.

"If we're taking the car, how is Becky getting home?" I question him just realizing that Becky now has no way to get home.

"Oh, Dallas is going to take her home. I asked him earlier if he could." He simply replied as he started the car.

"Oh, okay well now I feel a little better." I laugh slightly knowing Dallas is a bit of a jerk.

"Just a little? Why just a little? You don't like Dallas or something?" He asked.

"Not liking him would be an understatement, he's an asshole! I hate that jerk, but as long as Becky has a way home it doesn't matter who it's from," I rant on and on before Luke starts laughing. "What? Are you laughing at me?"

"No, not at you. It's just your ranting about hating Dallas, captain of the Ice Hounds. He is a jerk, but that's why we always win," he explained

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be bad mouthing him around you." I mumbled looking down at my hands.

"Hey don't worry about, a lot of people talk shit about him. I'm use to it, hell even Owen and I talk shit about him." He laughed. I smiled feeling a little better about it.

"Okay, I have a question." I question hesitantly while playing with my hands on my lap.

"What's your question?" He asks me and smiles.

"Why'd you want to hang out with me? We've never really talked before and it kind of doesn't make sense." I mutter out quietly.

"You're cute." All he said were two words and yet they made my heart flutter and made me blush.

"You think I'm cute?" I ask trying not to show how happy that made me.

"Totally, a lot of people think you're cute Clare. Everyone just didn't do anything since you were with Emo-Boy." He informs me as he pulls into the parking lot.

"Eli, his name is Eli." I say starting to get mad, I hated when people called him Emo-Boy like how I hated it when they use to call him Dr. Doom.

"Sorry." Was all he said before he got out of the car. Thinking about Eli got me thinking about how he dumped me and I got sad again. I didn't even bother to get out of the car when Luke came around and opened my door for me. "Clare, is something wrong?" He questioned pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, just thinking about Eli got me sad," I reply blinking the tears out of my eyes.

**(Owen)**

After I got home with Tris, I laid out on the sofa and turned the TV on, quickly finding the sports channel. After about twenty minutes of watching football, the doorbell rings. I get up and open the door blinking a few times to make sure I was really seeing little Matlin standing at my door. I looked closely and noticed that she was crying, or at least had been. I don't know how long I was looking at her but she finally spoke up.

"Can I come in?" She asked me in a quiet voice.

"Oh, um yeah. Come on in." I said after stepping aside so she could come in. "What's going on why does it look like you've been crying? Does Tris know you're here?"

"No, he doesn't. I just didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry for just coming over, I just had to get away from my dad." She said before she started crying again. I walked her over to the couch and helped her sit down.

"You're always welcome here Maya, don't worry. Now what happened?" I try to get her to tell me what's going on.

"Thank you Owen." She simply replied, but before telling me what happened she pulled up her sleeve on her shirt. I stared at the forming bruise on her upper arm, you could clearly see it was a hand print.

"What the hell happened?" I exclaimed trying to keep my voice down so Tris wouldn't hear me.

"My dad, he grabbed my arm really tight and slammed me up against the wall." She started crying. I didn't know what to say at this point, I was getting pissed off and didn't want to upset her more if I said something wrong, so I just hugged her pulling her close to me. A voice from the stairs is what ended up pulling me away from the younger girl.

"What's going on down here? Owen why are you hugging my best friend? Maya, are you crying?" Tris asked without pausing between questions.

"Maya's staying here, I'm not letting her go home." Was my only reply. Tris looked between us, but I couldn't look away from Maya. "Go upstairs with Tris," I whispered in her ear. "I'm going to go order pizza and let my parents know you're staying here." I help her up from the couch and wait for her to go upstairs before I call my mom to let her know Maya's staying here and then order a pizza for the three of us.

Fifteen minutes later the pizza comes and I pay for it. "Tris, Maya, pizza's here!" I yell up the stairs to them, a second later I hear Tris' door opening and then closing again and then Maya and Tris are standing in front of me. After some discussion, we pick out a movie and watch Grown Ups while eating pizza. Tris was sitting on one end of the sofa, Maya in the middle and I was on the other side. Halfway through the movie Maya got tired and leaned against me before falling asleep.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Tris said quietly trying not to wake Maya up.

"What do you mean? Just because I'm being nice doesn't mean anything." I gripe

"You're never nice though, especially to my friends!" He complained before he noticed my arm around Maya and her laying against my chest. "Okay, seriously what's going on? Why is your arm around her?"

"Oh, I don't know, force of habit I guess." I lie hoping my brother doesn't keep pushing it, I really don't want to explain to my younger brother that I like his best friend. He would totally kill me. "She can sleep in my room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay, there is definitely something wrong with you," He looked at me closely. "You like her don't you Owen?" He accused.

"Shit Tris, how did you know that?" I complained, I hated how he always knew everything.

"You're my brother, I've see you when you like someone, it's not hard to tell." He stated as if it was obvious.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked him worried that he would tell her and she'd completely avoid me forever.

"Are you kidding? Tell my best friend that my brother likes her? Are you insane? I don't feel like losing my friend!" He yelled which caused Maya to wake up.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

"Nothing, but you're going to sleep in my room tonight. I'll take the couch." I inform her.

"I can sleep on the floor in Tris' room, or on the couch, it doesn't bother me. You don't have to give up your bed Owen." She insists.

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit weird, I was writing it at four in the morning while I was half asleep. The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or Monday depending on how I'm feeling about it. I'm still trying to work out little details about what I want to do with it. Anyways enjoy and as always, leave reviews. I love hearing what you guys think! Oh and I might do another ONESHOT and possibly start another story, let me know what you guys think about that.**


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Situations

Author note: So, here's the next chapter. It took a little longer than I hoped it would but here it is finally. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. So far it's my longest chapter, so enjoy!

**Chapter 4- Unexpected Situations**

**(Maya)**

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Nothing, but you're going to sleep in my room tonight. I'll take the couch." Owen informs me.

"I can sleep on the floor in Tris' room, or on the couch, it doesn't bother me. You don't have to give up your bed Owen." I insist.

"I don't care, you're sleeping in my room. End of discussion Maya." He said with a voice that told me not to argue with him anymore.

"Fine." I gave in sighing.

"Good, now lets get you to bed." Owen tells me.

"But it's to early to go to bed!" I whined, Owen gave me a look that told me not to argue.

"You're falling asleep on the couch, so it's time to go to bed, at least for a nap." He tells me. He picked me up gently and walked up the stairs with me to his room. He set me down so he could open the door and went inside. I followed him into his room. "Here, you can wear these to sleep in." He tells me throwing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I catch the clothes.

"Me and Tris will be down stairs if you need anything." He informs me before walking out leaving me there to get ready for bed.

**(Luke)**

I sighed when Clare told me she was sad. "Okay, well then no more talking or thinking about Emo-Boy, I mean Eli, anymore tonight. Just plain fun tonight." I smile.

"Okay, just fun. No more thinking about him anymore." She says getting out of the car. We walk into the theater and I let her pick a movie. She picks some romantic comedy, I didn't even bother seeing which one since I told her it was a movie of her choice. I pay for 2 tickets and turn to her.

"Go find us some seats and I'll go get us popcorn and sodas, you want any candy or anything?" I ask her smiling.

"I'll take some Junior Mints." She smiles before going to the theater. I walked up to the counter and got us popcorn, sodas and got Junior Mints for Clare. I paid for everything then went to the theater to find Clare. I see her sitting at the top in the middle of the row. I walk up and sit next to her, handing her the Junior Mints and her soda.

"Here you go, enjoy." I smile as the movie starts, I sit there for about thirty minutes barely paying attention to the movie. I look over at Clare and she's smiling so I know she's not thinking about Eli anymore. I wrap my arm around her shoulders out of instinct but Clare doesn't seem to mind, she even leans into me. I smile and watch the movie with her. After the movie's over we stand up.

"Thank you, for all of this." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"It's a pleasure Clare, now do you like Italian?" I question when we walk back to my car. I open the car door for her.

"I love Italian," She tells me. "Is that where we're going to eat?" She asks. I nod and get into the car.

"I know of this small but great Italian restaurant," I tell her. "what time do you have to be home?" I ask.

"By nine, well actually nine-thirty but I have homework I still have to get to." She tells me.

"Okay, I'll have you home by nine," I smile. After we've been driving for 20 minutes I pull into the parking lot and get out of the car. Clare gets out and comes over to me, we walk into the restaurant and they lead us to a table for two. After we sit down, we order something to drink and I look at Clare. "So Clare," I smile at her. "what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know, probably staying home working on homework." She tells me in a sad voice that also tells me that she'll be thinking about Eli too.

"Well now you have plans," I say when she gives me a curious look. "me and you are going to go on a date this weekend." I explain.

"Oh, um Luke, I don't think I'm ready to date again." She tells me.

"You're out on a date right now though, so why wouldn't you be ready this weekend?" I question with a smile.

"I though we were just hanging out? I didn't know this was supposed to be a date." She tells me.

"Clare, I just watched a romantic comedy and now we're eating at a nice restaurant, of course it's a date, if it wasn't we'd be eating at the Dot and I wouldn't have let you pick the movie." I tell her and laugh a little. "When was the last time you went out on a date?"

"Um," She rolls her bottom lip between her teeth and begins chewing on it. "I don't know, a while ago I guess." She finally tells me.

"Well, than what do you say about a date Saturday night then?" I ask her, but before she can ask her the waitress comes over to take our order. I look at Clare for her to order first.

"I'll have the Lasagna." She tells the waitress, I smile at Clare.

"I'll have the same." When the waitress leaves, I look to Clare expecting her to answer and apparently she can tell because she answers my question.

"Okay, a date then Saturday night, and I guess this is a date too." She tells me. I smile and we talk about everything and anything from how I got into hockey, to why her parents got divorced- until the waitress comes with our food.

**(Bianca)**

I was walking down the street heading to the Dot, I had to get away from home. I didn't want to go to the ravine right now and I didn't know where else to go. I hoped Fitz was working right now because I really didn't want to be there by myself, I need to talk to someone and right now he is my best option. I couldn't think straight myself, I had managed to quit crying before I left and was able to fix my make-up but that didn't stop the thoughts from coming back. I need to find someplace to stay, and hopefully Fitz will let me stay at his place or know somewhere I can stay or I'll end up staying at the ravine tonight which I really don't want to do. I walked into the Dot and didn't see Fitz, I sighed I really hoped he'd be here. I walked up to the counter.

"Can I get a coffee and do you know if Fitz is working at all today?" I question the guy at the counter.

"He just got off, he's in the back getting his stuff right now. He'll be out any minute and yeah it'll be $2.20." The guy tells me and I grab my wallet from my purse and get a five dollar bill and give it to the guy. "Here's your coffee and your change." The guys says handing me my coffee and my change as Fitz comes out from the back.

"B, what are you doing here?" Fitz asks me knowing I never come here. He walks up to me.

"I needed to talk to you, can we go somewhere to talk?" I ask him slowly.

"Oh, um yeah come on we can go to my apartment." He tells me looking strangely. I nodded and followed him out to his car. "So what's this about?" He asks when we get in his car.

"My aunt brought her boyfriend home again today," I start saying every word slowly. "she had him over last night too and it um didn't go well." I say looking out the window.

"What do you mean it didn't go well? What happened B?" He asks getting pissed with each word said.

"Last night after my aunt passed out, he came into my room." I start slowly trying not to cry again, I refuse to cry in front of Fitz. "He told me to be quiet and the came over to my bed," I continue slowly. "He told me if I stayed quiet he wouldn't hurt me." I tell him looking out the window so he wouldn't see a few tears drop.

"B, did he, um did he rape you or hurt you in anyway?" He asks slowly. I nod not wanting to talk anymore. "You're staying at my place tonight, and were going to the police tomorrow." He states as we pull up to his apartment.

"Okay," I nod getting out of the car when he parks. We walk into the building and take the elevator up to his floor. I follow him to his apartment and go in and sit on his couch.

"You want something to drink?" He asks from the kitchen.

"Water." I tell him.

**(Maya)**

I woke up and looked around remembering I was in Owen's bedroom. I looked at the clock, I had been asleep for almost three hours, it was ten. "Wow," I mutter to myself. I get out of bed and walk to the door, I hear the TV on downstairs so I open the door and walk down the stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I see Owen and Tris watching a movie.

"Maya! You're awake, finally!" Tris squeals jumping up from the couch and running over to me.

"Sorry I slept so long." I mutter.

"Don't worry about it, come over and watch the movie with us," Owen smiles patting next to him on the couch. Tris pulls me over to the couch with him and I sit down between the brothers.

"What movie is this?" I ask after five minutes.

"Ted, you've never seen it before?" Owen asked.

"No, never." I tell him. Tris looks at me with a weird look. We sit and watch the rest of the movie. I laughed a few times throughout the movie but now I was hungry. "I'm hungry," I complain to the brothers. Owen laughs and gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"Here, there was pizza left over from earlier." He says when he comes back from the kitchen holding the box of pizza, I grab a slice and start eating it.

"So Maya, why'd you end up coming over here?" Tris asks me, I freeze up and Owen seems to notice because he answers for me.

"She was just having problems at home Tris, just drop it she doesn't want to talk about it." Owen tells his younger brother, I smile at Owen and started eating the piece of pizza again.

"Okay, well I'm tired now, I'm gonna head to bed. Night Maya, night Owen." Tris tells us then he gets up and walks upstairs, it's quiet for about five minutes before Owen looks at me with a funny look on his face.

"What?" I questions my best friends older brother.

"Nothing, you want to watch another movie or watch TV or do you want to go back to bed?" He asks me.

"Another movie would be fine." I tell him.

"Anyone you would like to watch?" He asks.

"My Soul To Take?" I request.

"You like that movie?" He asks in disbelief.

"I love it." I tell him and laugh at his expression. He goes and puts the movie in and sits down next to me again. I smile when the movie starts and we watch the movie. At some point during the movie Owen's arm ended up wrapping around me and I ended up leaning against him. Near the end of the movie Owen fell asleep, so I got up carefully and turned the movie off. I put a blanket over him, turned off the lights then walked up the stairs. I walked into Owen's room turned the light off and went to go lay in bed. I fell asleep within seconds even though I had slept for so long earlier.

I woke up the next morning when my phone started ringing. I got up and got my phone and looked to see who was calling me. I sighed when I saw it was my dad, I knew I'd be in worse trouble if I ignored the call so reluctantly I answered. "Hi dad," I said into the phone.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" My dad yelled.

"I'm at a friends house, and I'm staying for a couple days." I tell my dad.

"NO THE FUCK YOU'RE NOT, GET YOU'RE ASS HOME NOW!" He continued to yell.

"Dad, we have a school project we have to work on, that's why I came over." I lied not wanting to go home, and knowing Owen won't let me go back home just yet,

"Be home tomorrow or you will regret it you useless bitch." He said with venom in his voice then hung up. I sat back down on the bed, dropping my phone to the floor. I started crying so hard I didn't hear a knock on the door, I didn't even know someone was in the room until the was an arm around my shoulder. I turned to see Owen sitting there looking at me with concern I his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asks me. I nod slightly and he starts talking again. "We have to get to school, Tris said you still have some clothes in his room so you can go in there to get some clothes to wear for school." He tells me. He gets up and helps me up and walks with me to Tris' room so I can get some clothes. After I grab a skirt and a shirt I walk to the bathroom so Owen can change In his room and so Tris can change in his room. I close and lock the bathroom door, I take off Owen's shirt and sweats that he let me sleep in and slip on my skirt and since I slept in my bra all I had to do was put my shirt on. After I got dressed I ran my fingers through my hair, I had finally quit crying so I splashed some cold water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom just as both the brothers walked out of their rooms. Owen stopped and looked at me. I smiled at the brothers.

"Okay, we better get going to school, Maya do you have your backpack?" Tris asks me.

"Yeah, I left it at school yesterday since I didn't have any homework." I tell him.

"Okay, lets get to school then, you two go out to the car." Owen tells me and Tris.

"Okay." Me and Tris say at the same time and laugh. We walk down the stairs arm and arm and go out to the car. Owen comes out a minute later. We all get in the car, me and Tris in the back, and then drive to Degrassi. When we get to school me and Tris get out of the car and start walking to the steps but Owen's voice stops us.

"Oh Maya, you left your phone in my room." He tells me throwing me my phone. After he says this we get looks from everyone around.

"Thanks Owen," I smile and walk into the school with Tris arm and arm. We head to my locker first so I can get my backpack since he already has his. When we're at my locker Zig comes up to us. I smile at him and so does Tris.

"Maya, why is everyone saying you and Owen are hooking up and that you're pregnant with his child?" Zig questions.

"Oh, it might have something to do with the fact that Owen decided to throw Maya her phone when me and her were heading up the steps and said that she left it in his room." Tris explains. Zig looks at me with a curious look.

"Why was your phone in Owen's room?" Zig asks suspiciously.

"Because I stayed at their place last night so Owen let me sleep in his room last night so I didn't have to sleep on Tris' floor or the on the couch downstairs. So Owen took the couch and let me sleep in his room and I forgot my phone in there this morning." I tell him. "Anymore questions?" He shakes his head as the bell rings. "Good, now we have to get to class." I close my locker and we all walk to English since we all have it together.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I also hope you guys like where I'm going with this story. I'm having so much fun writing this story and it makes me so happy that you guys like it. Thank you guys, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't continue on this story. I'll pick up from right here for the next chapter and it'll start in Zig's POV and I promise there will be some Jenna and Zig in the next chapter. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


End file.
